I Will Always Waiting For You
by Nirina-ne Bellanesia
Summary: Tak ku sangka, Matahari cerah yang selalu menemani hariku ini tersimpan kegelapan dibalik sinarnya. Sekarang, disini aku hanya bisa berharap. Agar kau tetap menemaniku seperti dulu./"...Aku ingin bersenang-senang."/Ada apa denganmu, kekasihku?/"...Selamat tinggal."/"Tetaplah hidup..."/Warning inside! RnR and DLDR, please!


Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

_I Will Always Waiting For You _ Nirina-ne Bellanesia

_Rated :_ T

_Genre : Angst, Romance_

_MainPair _: NaruHina

_Warning! _: AU, OOC, typo, gaje, dll.

_Happy Reading, minna-san^^_

_._

_**Hinata POV **_

**TING TONG TING TONG **

Siang menjelang. Bel pertanda pulang telah berkumandang. Sorak murid-murid menggema di segala penjuru sekolah, seakan mereka seperti bebas dari belenggu yang menghampiri pikiran mereka. Aku hanya tersenyum geli melihat mereka. Sekarang aku seperti melihat anak-anak kecil berlari mengkerumuni penjual es krim di taman yang tak jauh dari rumahku. Jariku yang putih lentik ini elok memasukkan buku dan peralatan tulis kedalam tas. Kemudian kembali duduk di tempatku, menunggu sekolah sedikit sepi.

Setelah kini ku melihat hanya beberapa murid saja di koridor di luar kelas ku–tak seramai tadi dan sesesak tadi–aku mulai beranjak dengan mengambil langkah perlahan dan santai. Siang kali ini sedikit sejuk, angin sedari tadi memainkan surai-surai tipis _indigo _panjangku. Sedikit menghibur hatiku yang kini telah dilanda kesepian, mengingat Sang Kekasih tak menemaniku pulang–meskipun ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya.

Kekasihku, Uzumaki Naruto.

Si Kuning itu sering sekali membiarkan aku pulang sendirian, sedangkan dia sibuk bercengkrama dengan koloninya–teman-teman satu gengnya. Tapi, tak apa. Dia sudah melakukan hal banyak untukku. Menemaniku ke perpustakaan–meskipun aku tahu dia tidak suka tempat itu karena menurutnya membosankan–, memberiku kabar, mengunjungiku setiap sore, dan masih banyak lagi. Namun, belakangan ini entah kenapa dia selalu membuatku cemas.

Mulai dari seminggu yang lalu, ia mulai jarang memberiku kabar tentangnya, jarang mengunjungiku, dan sering tak masuk sekolah.

Diam-diam aku cemas. Apakah ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya? Apa dia sedang sakit? Aku tak tahu.

"Hinata-_chan_!"

Suara berat dari seseorang sukses membuatku langsung memberhentikan langkahku seketika. Aku membalikkan tubuhku, dan mendapati Naruto tengah berjalan dengan sedikit cepat menghampiriku. Aku tersenyum geli–lagi. Panjang umur sekali.

Dia memelukku, kemudian mengecup pucuk kepalaku. Aku membalas pelukannya yang biasa ia lakukan. Tapi, entah kenapa aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari yang biasanya. Entah kenapa pelukan ini tak sehangat biasanya. Aku melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau lesu sekali, huh? Apa kau sakit? Atau kau ada masalah?" tanyaku sedikit khawatir.

Naruto terdiam sejenak, kemudian menggeleng. Wajah _tan_-nya yang rupawan itu mengukir cengiran lebar khasnya. Tangannya yang besar itu menggapai tanganku dan berkata, "_I'm fine_, mungkin aku lelah."

Aku memandangnya khawatir. _Sapphire blue _yang selalu kukagumi itu sedikit meredup hari ini. Aku kembali memeluknya dan mengelus punggung lebarnya dengan lembut. "Pulanglah, kau harus istirahat. Jangan khawatirkan aku, aku hanya ingin singgah ke toko buku sepulang sekolah ini."

Aku bisa merasakan kalau dia sedang menundukkan kepalanya dalam, mengeratkan pelukannya seakan-akan ia tak mau melepaskanku. Oh, Naruto-_kun, _kau jangan membuatku bertanya-tanya. Kau membuatku khawatir.

Ada apa denganmu, kekasihku?

"Hinata-_chan_," panggilnya, namun posisinya masih memelukku. "Err… bisakah kau melupakan toko buku itu, lalu menemaniku ke taman bermain? Aku ingin bersenang-senang."

Ah, jika kalian bertanya kenapa aku tertarik padanya, alasannya adalah pemintaannya tadi. Ia begitu manja, sehingga membuatku begitu gemas. Seperti anak kecil yang mengeluarkan _puppy eyes_-nya demi sebuah lolipop warna-warni.

Aku tertawa kecil, "baiklah_. _Kita ke taman bermain hari ini."

Dia melepaskan pelukanku kemudian menggenggam tanganku erat. Ia tersenyum kepadaku, senyum senangnya yang aku tahu itu palsu.

Naruto-_kun_, kau hari ini begitu aneh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hiruk pikuk taman bermain menemani kami siang ini. Sejauh mata memandang terdapat serpihan-serpihan kesenangan yang bertebaran disini. Anak-anak kecil yang sedang bermain bersama ibunya, keluarga yang sedang menikmati waktu bersenang-senang mereka, hingga pasangan-pasangan muda yang sedang di mabuk asmara.

Seperti kami.

Sudah tiga wahana kami mainkan, namun Naruto masih gencar mencari wahana yang ingin dia mainkan berikutnya. Bersamanya aku selalu tertawa, dia begitu pintar membuat gurauan yang lucu. Aku menikmati gulali kapasku dalam diam. Tak sengaja lagi-lagi aku mendapati hal aneh darinya.

Aku, melihat dia diam-diam mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Seperti menahan sesuatu.

Aku menatap hal ganjil itu dengan tatapan heran. Sejenak ku alihkan pandanganku, aku menatap wajahnya kini. Raut wajahnya juga begitu aneh. Tapi, aku menepis itu semua. Aku harus menikmati waktuku bersamanya kali ini. Kapan kami akan seperti ini lagi? Entahlah, aku tak tahu.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa diriku tertarik. Ternyata, Naruto-_kun_ menarik tanganku dan mengajakku bermain di wahana _roller coaster _yang tinggi dan begitu menyeramkan. Aku terhenyak. Tidak, aku tidak boleh takut. Aku tak mau membuat Naruto-_kun_ sedih.

"Ayo, kita naik ini, Hinata-_chan!" _ajaknya. Sementara aku hanya mengangguk kaku sembari tersenyum kecut.

Aku dan Naruto-_kun_ kini tengah mengantri menunggu giliran. Waktu terus berjalan, sementara aku tengah terdiam ketakutan. Jantungku berdegup kencang, peluhku mengucur deras. Aku menguatkan genggamanku terhadap Naruto-_kun_, lebih kuat dari dirinya. Hingga aku mendengar erangan kesakitan dari dirinya.

"_Daijobu, _Hinata?" tanya dirinya, tangannya yang besar itu mengelus pucuk kepala _indigo_-ku.

Aku mengangguk, kemudian tersenyum seleluasa mungkin. Meskipun dalam hati aku ingin teriak menolak menaiki wahana ini.

"Kau memerah, Hinata-_chan_. Apa kau menahan sesuatu? Kalau takut bilang saja, Hinata-_chan." _Naruto tertawa meremehkanku. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku kesal.

"Jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu, kau membuatku ingin menciummu segera," ucap Naruto-_kun_. Seketika wajahku semakin memerah dan menundukkan kepalaku. Menutupi rona merah bandel yang hinggap di pipi _chubby_-ku ini.

Kesalku semakin bertambah, setelah mendengar Naruto tertawa di sebelahku. Hah, awas kau, Naruto-_kun_. Akan kuberikan bogemku yang tercinta hanya untukmu, sayang.

_Wait, _kenapa aku tertular Sakura-_chan_?

**PUK **

"Sudahlah, Hinata-_chan_. Aku hanya bercanda, meskipun aku memang selalu ingin mencumbumu," ujarnya sembari merangkulku.

Oh, Naruto-_kun_. Kau tak tahu aku semakin memerah disini?

"Angkat kepalamu, Hinata-_chan_! Sekarang saatnya giliran kita!" teriak Naruto-_kun_ semangat, kepalan tangannya meninju langit siang. Sementara aku semakin menunduk, perasaan campur aduk menyertai.

Dengan pasrah aku berjalan memasuki wahana itu. Duduk di tempatnya dan mengencangkan sabuk pengaman. Aku bisa melihat dari sudut mataku, Naruto-_kun_ terlalu antusias. Tak sepertiku, terlalu menyedihkan.

**SERR SERR SERR **

Aku menggenggam erat sabuk pengaman yang terpasang di tubuhku ini. _Seriously_, ini menyeramkan! Gerbong _roller coaster _perlahan mulai menaiki tanjakan. Aku mengejamkan mataku erat. Jantungku semakin berdetak kencang. Namun, sesuatu yang hangat mampu menetralisir rasa ketakutanku.

Tangannya yang besar dan hangat itu selalu membuatku tenang.

"Tenang saja. Ada aku disini," ucapnya sembari tersenyum. Senyumnya yang tulus.

Aku ikut tersenyum, tapi senyum itu hilang seketika–

**SERR!... SERR!... SERR!... **

–berganti dengan teriakan kencang, melampiaskan ketakutan.

**.**

"Hah… hah… hah…" Aku mencoba untuk menetralkan nafasku yang sedari tadi sesak. Aku menggenggam erat rok biru-ku guna menstabilkan detak jantungku yang sedari tadi begitu cepat. Setelah tenang, aku mengeluarkan sebuah sisir dari tasku. Kemudian merapikan rambut _indigo-_ku yang acak-acakan ini. Gerakanku terhenti, ketika aku melihat sebuah tangan menyodorkan sebotol teh dingin di depanku.

"Minumlah, kau terlihat pucat di _roller coaster _tadi."

Tanpa basa-basi, aku langsung meraih botol itu, membukanya lalu meminumnya dengan terburu-buru. Hah, aku lelah gara-gara _roller coaster _tadi. Dan lelah itu seketika hilang setelah aku merasakan tenggorokanku yang tadi kering–karena terus berteriak–mulai basah.

Naruto-_kun_ tertawa melihatku, kemudian ia mengambil posisi duduk di sebelahku. S_apphire _itu bertubrukan dengan _amethyst-_ku, tangannya mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan dan membersihkan daguku yang basah karena tetesan teh yang tumpah.

Lagi-lagi, aku memerah. Ah, sial.

Aku menundukkan kembali kepalaku. Membuat poniku ini menutupi sebagian wajahku, menyembunyikan rona malu yang lagi-lagi hinggap. Aku menggenggap ujung rok-ku dengan erat. Ah, sudah berpacaran mengapa aku masih seperti ini? Canggung.

**PUK! **

Aku merasakan sesuatu menyentuh kepalaku. Aku mengangkat kepalaku, dan ternyata lagi-lagi Naruto-_kun_ mengelus pucuk kepalaku. Aku menatapnya sejenak. Aku melihat ada seberkas perasaan aneh yang tercetak di wajahnya. Ia mencoba tersenyum, namun aku tahu bahwa ia tidak sesenang itu.

Naruto-_kun _mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Aku spontan terkejut. Jarak kami sekarang begitu tipis. Oh tidak, aku merasakan pipiku memanas.

**CUP!**

Naruto-_kun _mencium keningku, dengan lembut.

"Sudah mulai sore. Aku pulang dulu ya. Selamat tinggal," ucapnya seraya bangkit dari duduknya. Aku melihat, raut sedih menyertai perkataanya.

Ah, lagi-lagi ia tersenyum seperti itu. Aku menatap punggung belakangnya yang tegap itu dalam diam. Sekejap aku langsung merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal hatiku. Sesuatu yang membuatku entah kenapa merasa sedih. Apalagi saat dia berkata 'selamat tinggal' kepadaku.

Selamat tinggal itu, berbeda dari biasanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_3 hari kemudian_

**TUK **

**TUK **

**TUK **

Aku jari telunjukku mengetuk meja dengan perlahan. _Amethyst _ini menatap langit pagi menjelang siang dengan bebas. Menatap cerahnya langit dalam kekosongan. Buku biologi dan pencerahan dari Tsunade-_sensei _tak ku hiraukan. Pikiranku melayang bebas. Memikirkan sebuah titik yang masih misteri bagiku.

Sudah tiga hari ini, Naruto-_kun _belum memberiku kabar. Bahkan, dia tak masuk sekolah.

Kekhawatiranku semakin menjalar. Semakin membesar, dari hari ke hari. Aku mengepal tanganku. Aku berusaha untuk menahan tangisku disini. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku, menatap jam dinding yang bertengger di dinding belakang kelas.

Sabarlah Hinata, beberapa menit lagi kau akan mendengar bel pulang dan kau bisa menangis sepuasnya di kamarmu.

Aku menggenggam selembar foto yang ku selipkan di buku biologiku. Fotoku bersamanya saat kami mengadakan kencan pertama. Raut wajahnya begitu bahagia. Senyum lebarnya itu tak cukup mewakili kebahagiaannya. Pancaran _Sapphire _yang menatap lensa kamera begitu berbinar, melebihi bintang yang bersinar di malam hari.

Kemana semua itu? Kenapa dia meredup beberapa minggu ini?

**TING TONG TING TONG **

_Finally_, bel pulang telah berbunyi. Semua siswa dan siswi berbondong-bondong keluar dari kelas mereka. Membuat sepanjang koridor sekolah di penuhi murid-murid dari berbagai macam tingkatan kelas. _Well_, aku tidak suka suasana terlalu ramai–sangat ramai–seperti tadi. Seperti biasanya, aku menunggu sekolah sedikit sepi, lalu beranjak meninggalkan sekolah. Meskipun dalam hati aku tak sabar ingin cepat meninggalkan sekolah lalu berniat untuk mengunjungi rumah Naruto-_kun_.

Setelah hanya beberapa murid saja diluar sana, aku mulai bangkit dari dudukku dan melangkah keluar kelas. Tidak dengan langkah ringan seperti biasa, kini sedikit lebih cepat dari itu. Sepanjang jalan menuju rumah Naruto-_kun_, tak bosan-bosan aku memanjatkan doa kepada _Kami-sama_ untuknya. Aku semakin menguatkan genggamanku, membuat foto itu sedikit meremuk.

Tak jauh dari sekolah, aku mulai sampai di depan rumahnya. Rumah sederhana bercatkan _orange_ itu mulai terlihat di depan mata. Kini, aku telah berdiri tegak di depan pagar rumahnya. Aku mengambil nafasku sejenak, kemudian memasukkan foto yang ku gengam tadi ke saku rok seragamku. Ya, ini baru pertama kali aku mengunjungi rumahnya. Tanganku mulai mengudara, dan menekan bel yang tersedia di sebelah pintu pagar itu.

**TET TET TET **

Hanya beberapa menit saja menunggu, aku mendengar sebuah pintu terbuka dan suara gembok. Sekejap kemudian, aku melihat sosok wanita paruh baya dengan rambut merah panjangnya yang menawan menyapaku dari dalam rumah tersebut.

"_A-ano, _saya mencari Naruto-_kun_. Apa dia ada?" tanyaku hati-hati.

"Kau mencarinya? Kebetulan sekali, aku ingin menemuinya. Mau ikut bersamaku?" tawar wanita dengan lembut. Namun, penawarannya membuatku mengangkat alisku dengan heran.

"_Menemuinya?_" batinku.

Aku terdiam sejenak. Kemudian mengangguk kaku menerima tawarannya. Beliau mengukir senyum ramah di wajah lesunya kepadaku. Sebentar, aku merasakan sesuatu tak mengenakkan di sini.

Ada apa sebenarnya ini?

"_Mungkin menjemputnya yang tengah berkunjung kerumah sanak famili-nya," _batinku. Meskipun dipikiranku sudah berkeliaran pemikiran negatif.

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk kemudian mengikuti Kushina-_san_–yang notabene adalah ibunya Naruto-_kun_. Tak lama kami melangkah, Kushina-_san _mampir di sebuah toko bunga milik keluarganya temanku, Yamanaka Ino. Kushina-_san _memasuki toko tersebut dan terlihat seperti memilih-milih bunga yang terpajang di toko ini. Aku hanya bisa memandang Kushina-_san _dari kejauhan. Tanganku menggenggam erat ransel yang masih kubawa dari sekolah. Aku menatap Kushina-_san _dengan tatapan tak menyangka.

Kenapa ia membeli sebuket bunga?

"Hinata-_chan _mau membeli bunga juga?" tanya wanita berambut merah panjang itu. Merasa tak enak hati, aku mengangguk lagi, kemudian mengambil setangkai bunga Matahari yang besar.

Bunga Matahari itu seperti dirinya. Cerah, ceria, dan memiliki relasi yang luas. Terlebih lagi, _orange _sangat cocok untuknya.

Setelah membayar, aku dan Kushina-_san _kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Hening sempat menyelimuti, namun wanita dengan _violet _yang indah itu memecah keheningan itu dengan suara khasnya. _Like mother like son_.

"_Arigatou, _Hinata-_chan!_ Kau sudah membuatnya senang selama ini."

Aku terhenyak. _Memangnya, apa dia selalu murung sebelum bersamaku?_

"Aku senang-_ttebane_. Tapi, kesenangan ini tak akan bertahan lama. Yah, kau tahu, sesuatu yang hidup pasti ada masanya," ujar Kushina-_san. _

Perkataan itu, aneh sekali.

.

.

.

**TAP!**

Aku menghentikan langkahku. Disini, aku terdiam dengan kepala yang sedikit mengadah keatas. Tanganku yang menggenggam setangkai bunga Matahari yang dibalut plastik bening itu gemetar. Sepasang _amethyst-_ku yang indah seperti bulan dimalam hari ini menatap tak percaya apa yang berdiri dengan kokoh dan megah di hadapanku.

_Konoha International Hospital_.

Tidak, bukan karena aku tak pernah menginjakkan kakiku disini. Tapi, terbesit di pikiranku sebuah gagasan yang muncul ketika aku melihat gedung putih megah ini. Mengingat aku tahu keadaan _financial_ Naruto-_kun_.

Aku menggeleng kepalaku kuat. Dan mencoba berpikiran positif tentang semua ini. Tersadar, aku melihat Kushina-_san _sudah melangkah jauh dariku. Aku langsung berlari menyusulnya, kemudian berjalan bersama menyusuri rumah sakit yang elit ini.

_Hanya menjenguk sanak famili-nya yang dirawat disini. Mungkin Naruto-_kun _diperintah untuk menjaganya barang sejenak. _Aku membatin.

"Kenapa baru datang sekarang, Hinata-_chan?"_ tanya Kushina-_san _kepadaku, sembari menunggu pintu _lift _di depan kami terbuka.

Aku mengernyit heran, tak menangkap apa maksud dari pertanyaan yang baru saja terlontar dari bibir Kushina-_san_. "H-huh? Maksudnya, Kushina-_san_?"

"Ah, kau tak tahu? _Geez_, anak itu. Kebiasaan sekali," keluh Kushina-_san_. Penuturannya itu semakin membuatku menjadi tak karuan. Apa semua ini?

**TENG! **

Pintu _lift _terbuka. Kami memasuki _lift _itu dan aku membiarkan Kushina-_san _menekan tombol lantai rumah sakit–aku tak tahu kami akan ke lantai berapa. _Lift _mulai bergerak, kan kami bergelut kembali dengan keheningan. Hingga akhirnya kami sampai di lantai dua.

Pintu _lift _terbuka. Menampakkan suasana sepi di sepanjang koridor lantai ini mengingat ini adalah jam istirahat para pasien. Bau obat disini lebih pekat, tak seperti tadi ketika aku memasuki gedung ini, dilantai satu.

Tak jauh dari _lift_, kami sudah berada di depan pintu sebuah ruang rawat inap. Kushina-_san _mulai membuka pintu ruangan ini yang bernamakan _Lavender Jasmine-_01. Aku melangkah pelan memasuki ruangan itu, mengikuti Kushina-_san _yang melenggang santai memasuki ruangan berdekorasi putih ini. Pandangan pertama yang kutangkap adalah, sebuah tirai berwarna hijau pucat menutupi seseorang yang terbaring di kasur pasien.

Diikuti dengan langkah yang pelan ini, jantungku berdegup kencang–hal yang kontras sekali. Aku mengeratkan genggamanku, membuat batang bunga Matahari itu sedikit rusak. Sedikit remuk dimakan oleh kegugupanku dan perasaan yang berkecamuk antara positif dan negatif.

Sedikit lagi aku hampir melewati tirai itu, dan aku mulai melihat sebuah siluet yang semakin dekat semakin jelas. Melihat siluet yang jelas itu, kakiku melemas. Aku rasanya ingin jatuh dan tak sadarkan diri, tapi kutahan. Aku tak mau terlihat lemah di depan siapapun. Aku menahan mati-matian air mata ini, dan mencoba menerima keadaan–

–bahwa Naruto-_kun _dirawat dengan berbagai macam selang yang menghiasi tubuhnya yang terbalut baju pasien itu.

Aku melangkah lesu meletakkan setangkai bunga Matahari di sebelahnya. Kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Aku terduduk lemas di ruang tunggu. Aku menangis dan sebisa mungkin menahan isakan tangisku. Air mata ini mengucur deras, bak sungai yang mengalir deras di pegunungan. Aku menundukkan kepalaku dalam. Tangan kananku memijit pelipisku yang berdenyut, sementara tangan kiriku meremas ujung rok seragam ini guna melampiaskan rasa sakit di kakiku.

Hatiku hancur. Aku merasa bodoh tak menyadari ini semua. Aku langsung teringat pada kejadian-kejadian aneh yang selama ini kuanggap janggal darinya. Aku bodoh, begitu bodoh tak menyadari itu semua.

**PUK! **

Sebuah tangan menepuk pucuk kepalaku, mengelusnya dengan lembut. Spontan aku langsung menyeka airmataku dengan saputangan cokelatku, kemudian mengadahkan kepalaku. Kushina-_san _menatapku lembut, dan juga prihatin.

"_Gomennasai, _Hinata-_chan_. Kau tak mengetahui hal ini. Aku tahu, dia seperti ini karena tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir. Apapun itu, jangan salahkan dirimu. Ini sudah takdirnya. Dia terlahir dengan jantung yang tak normal. Terimalah dia dalam kondisi apapun, Hinata-_chan_. Meskipun dia mengalami koma hingga tiga bulan kedepan. Dia bisa merasakan kehidupan di sekitarnya dengan mata tertutup," ucap Kushina-_san _kepadaku.

Aku menghela nafas. Mungkin yang dikatakan Kushina-_san _benar. Tapi, masih ada rasa penyesalan yang timbul di hati ini.

"Penyakit jantung itu merenggut kebahagiaannya sejak ia masih kecil. Setelah itu, ia jarang tertawa. Dia selalu merasa esok adalah hari kematiannya. Melakukan banyak kegiatan dengan alasan ia takkan bisa menemukan hal menyenangkan seperti itu di surga sana. Berkali-kali ku menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat dan berhenti sekolah, tetapi ia bersikeras menolak nasihatku. Dasar, keras kepala sekali anak itu," keluh Kushina-_san_. Aku melihat sudut matanya basah oleh airmata kesedihannya.

Ternyata gelak tawa Naruto-_kun _di depan kami semua–aku dan teman sekelasku–hanyalah kedok belaka.

"Semenjak bertemu denganmu, dia serasa punya semangat untuk hidup. Meskipun berulang-ulang ia mengeluh tentang hidupnya di depanku. Sekali lagi, _hontou ni arigatou, _Hinata-_chan_." Kushina-_san _menyeka airmatanya dan tersenyum lembut kepadaku.

Hening sejenak, merasakan kesedihan masing-masing. Namun, aku melihat Kushina-_san _bangkit dari duduknya dan menepuk pundakku.

"Hinata-_chan_, bisakah kau menemaninya sebentar? Aku ada urusan," pinta Kushina-_san_. Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan dan mengukir senyum di hadapannya. Bukti bahwa aku telah bangkit, meskipun hati ini masih hancur berkeping-keping.

Lambaian tanganku mengantar kepergian Kushina-_san _dari hadapanku. Punggung yang tertutupi rambut merah panjang yang indah itu perlahan mulai menghilang dari pandangan–tertutupi oleh pintu _lift. _Aku tersenyum, untuk menaikkan semangatku di siang ini. Akupun bangkit dari dudukku dan memasuki ruang inap Naruto-_kun_.

**CKLEK!**

Aku memandang Naruto_-kun _yang sedang dalam ambang batas antara hidup dan mati. Suara pendeteksi detak jantung itu mengisi keheningan ruangan ini. Aku mendekati pemuda jabrik yang selalu membuat hariku begitu cerah. Tak menyangka, dibalik dirinya yang cerah itu terselip bayangan gelap yang selalu menantinya. Seakan menerornya hingga ia begitu ketakutan.

Jari putihku menyibak helaian kuning terangnya. Memandang wajahnya yang damai dalam kesadaran yang kosong itu membuatku tersenyum getir. Aku membungkukkan badanku, mengecup keningnya sejenak dengan lembut. Tangannya yang selalu menghangatkanku kini berada dalam genggamanku. Ku genggam erat sembari berharap ia pasti akan menemaniku lagi nanti.

"Tetaplah hidup. Aku akan menunggu hari dimana kita akan bersama lagi, Naruto-_kun_. Kapanpun itu, akan kutunggu."

.

**The End **

_Mind to review? Or concrit? _


End file.
